This New Year's Day
by cmartlover
Summary: Amy and Rory are celebrating New Year's with River Song, and for a moment, Amy is able to pretend that she has a proper family. But the more she really thinks about it, the more she realizes that someone vital is missing-someone so, so important...


**Author's Note: So, here's a proper New Year's fic for you all. I was pondering how I could relate New Year's Day 2012 to Doctor Who, and this is what came to mind. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

><p>The carrot colored locks' of the dozing woman were draped precariously over the soft cushions of the couch.<p>

Her breathing was very quiet and relaxed and her long eyelashes fluttered silently back and forth, as her crumpled figure nestled beneath a fluffy, TARDIS blue blanket.

Though her sleeping husband's sandy hair was brushing against her shoulder, Amy Pond did not stir. She did, however dream of the impossible man that she so desperately longed for.

It was obvious that the drowning sound of the telly had served not as a lively stimulant, rather it had produced a strangely soporific effect.

Despite the fact that the cozy living room was dotted with half-empty coke bottles and crumpled chocolate wrappers, it seemed the large dosage of caffeine had not been enough to suppress the aching fatigue that had sought to lull the young couple to sleep.

Even as the navy blue phone in Amy's pocket suddenly vibrated to signal the arrival of the New Year, neither she nor snoring Rory moved an inch.

It was not until a horrendously loud, thunderous boom, much resembling a brief flash of lightning, hastily reverberated through the somber walls of the house that the drowsy red head and the sandy haired man were quickly aroused.

When the ginger girl's hazel eyes had popped open, she attempted to focus her blurry vision on the familiar, blackened silhouette that had recently appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

The first thing that Amy noticed about her daughter was her rather unusual wardrobe selection, though she supposed she had better save her questions regarding that matter, for later.

Before either feisty Amy or mellow Rory could so much as utter a sound, the beautiful curly haired woman spoke merrily.

"Happy New Year, mum and dad!" A beaming River Song exclaimed proudly, as she watched her parent's faces brighten in surprise.

If her daughter had been able to attend, then it was likely that a certain fellow in a bow tie would make an appearance, Amy could not help but think, though she tried her best to focus on the current situation.

Finally comprehending her daughter's words, the perplexed red head fumbled for what she had originally intended to be her alarm.

The tiny, reflective screen, which read "12:00 am, the 1st of January 2012," confirmed that River's proclamation had come precisely on time.

"River!" Brushing her heavy comforter off, Amy Pond threw her slender arms around her daughter.

Soon enough, the frazzled Roman joined in the embrace, until he suddenly caught the scathing eyes of his wife, who silently inveighed her scrutiny.

River Song could not help but chuckle, as her mother suddenly pressed her hands to her hips, and gave a rather clueless Rory a very intimidating stare.

"Rory, I told you to wake me if I fell asleep! If it hadn't been for River, here, we might have very well missed it, just like last year…" Amy's voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm really sorry, I…I…" Mr. Pond mumbled, before his faltering lips were smothered by those of his highly unpredictable wife.

* * *

><p>When the three Ponds had gathered themselves together, they attempted to have a decent conversation.<p>

The sandy haired man had looped his strong arm protectively around his wife, who was currently laughing hysterically.

An animated River Song smiled brightly from across the room, as she relayed the gory details of a rather ridiculous prison escapade.

"…And then the guard just stared at me…" the curly haired woman had nearly completed her hilarious story, until her mother had decided to interject.

"Really? After all that?" Amy barely managed to contain her bubbling laughter.

"Yes, it was really quite amusing!" The two women continued to laugh hysterically, leaving a slightly overprotective Rory gaping in shock.

"River, why would you do something like that? You could very well get yourself killed…" the sandy haired man scolded, before his wife and daughter broke into further hysterics.

After the feisty women had settled down, and the paranoid Roman had finally managed to suppress a smile, a very important matter had arisen in Amy's mind.

"Oh, River, do ya want anythin' to eat or drink…sorry I didn't ask before," the red head quickly muttered, feeling like a slightly inadequate hostess.

"No, no, mum…I'm quite all right…I had plenty before I came here…" the curly haired woman was eager to dismiss her mother's thoughtful concerns.

Now, as Amy Pond glanced at the outrageous crimson hat that was covering her daughter's bundle of curls, she could no longer restrain herself from asking the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since River had made her startling entrance.

"River…I know I'd better not ask…but what's with the fez…I mean that's not like you at all…"

At this, the ginger haired woman and her curious husband fixed their narrowed eyes upon the enigmatic River Song, whose face had become seriously flushed.

"Oh, well, dear, it's quite a long story, really…but let's just say there was a New Years Party…of sorts…and a bet…which I happened to lose…need I say more?" River's seductive tone caused her father's eyes to grow very large, no doubt he was wondering how on earth a certain man in a bow tie was involved.

Sensing the awkwardness building between them, the woman with the dirty blond curls steered the conversation toward an alternate angle.

"So, how are you two doing these days?" River inquired, her slender fingers flipping through a very disheveled looking TARDIS blue diary.

"Fine. Amy's recently taken a modeling job, and we're making ends meet, you know?" The sandy haired man commented softly, despite knowing full well that he had said something very similar to what had probably been an older version of his daughter, only about a week before.

As Amy Pond continued to converse with her grown up daughter about ordinary matters, she felt her heart swell with a twinge of joy and satisfaction.

For once in her very unusual life, the feisty ginger was able to pretend for a mere second that she had a proper family.

The three were nestled close to the television, and they discussed simple, human terms, which provided the brief delusion of normalcy.

But, there were certainly other feelings brooding beneath Amy's nonchalant facade, which did not in any way resemble happiness.

Whenever Amy glanced at her daughter's TARDIS notebook and the ridiculous fez that was perched on her head, a sense of loss and deep, dark sadness seemed to gradually seep into her battered heart.

No matter how much she wanted to feel completely certain that this was how her family was meant to be, she could no longer deny the nagging sense that told her a vital aspect was missing. It was someone important—so, so important, that she found it impossible to dwell in that superficial mirage of life any longer.

Though she had suppressed the truth for so long, Amy Pond realized that every time she gazed upon her daughter's glowing face, she could not help but yearn for the one who she had not seen in months.

Every encounter with River Song brought revived a flicker of hope that the raggedy Doctor would make a much desired appearance.

For a short period of time, the girl who waited had been able to veer those secret longings toward the back of her mind, only to have them resurface when she had least expected.

This was one of those painful instances.

The faint image of a lonely man with floppy brown hair and a crimson bow tie flooded her mind. She missed the Doctor desperately, and although her heart was slightly resentful, a hidden, sympathetic part of her feared that he was living a life of miserable solitude.

The very thought of it pierced her to the core because this was where the Doctor genuinely belonged, with his wife, his friends—his family, on this New Year's Day.

If only she could somehow communicate to that stubborn man how insurmountable their love truly was for him. Perhaps then he would discover the courage needed to tell them the truth about his death, and appease the mounting tension once and for all.

It was not until Amy recognized the concerned expressions on the faces of Rory and River that she finally came to grips with the fact that a tiny droplet had trickled down her pale cheek.

She felt her loving husband's warm fingers entangle with hers, in a silent gesture of comfort.

Even then, a serious question entered her mind, and sought to devour her if she remained silent any longer.

Maneuvering her watery hazel eyes towards the figure of her curly haired daughter, Amy Pond managed to part her parched lips.

"River, when are we going to see him…when are we gonna see the Doctor again?" The voice of the red head was faint and husky.

Despite her highly emotional state, Amelia Pond could tell from the obvious glint in her daughter's eyes that River was fully aware of the answer.

"Soon…you'll see him again quite soon," River managed to whisper quietly.

As her daughter voiced these words, Amy desperately hoped that in this instance rule one would not ring true.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the tiny screen of her portable phone, Amy Pond was surprised to see that the digital clock read "2:31 am."<p>

For the most part, the sleepy ginger had been able to pull herself together and place her thoughts about the Doctor, elsewhere.

In that regard, the curly haired woman had left on a relatively good note.

Silently tidying up the living room, Amy prepared to go to bed. Rory had given into his aching fatigue only a few minutes before, and she hoped to join him very soon.

As she dug her slender hands inside a warm blanket that was draped across the sofa, and grasped it tightly, the red head suddenly found her eyes mysteriously drawn to a darkened window in the corner.

Though she supposed it must have been a fiction of her avid imagination, Amy could have sworn that she had seen the familiar silhouette of a certain raggedy man with a bow tie in the corner of her eye for just a fraction of a second.

In that moment, the despair that barricaded her heart was overcome by an impossible glimmer of hope.

Venturing back towards her somber bedroom, Amy was reminded of the nature of the day that was now dawning. It was a New Year, which signaled a fresh start, and more importantly, brought a new possibility that her best friend would finally return.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, I hope you liked it. If you enjoyed this story, you might want to try out some of my others(which are posted on my profile). Reviews are always welcome!<strong>

**Have a very Happy New Year!**


End file.
